The main objective of the Phase II project is to create a definitive atlas of human tooth anatomy using and expanding on the protocols developed in the Phase I project. In the Phase I project a combination of photography, micro-CT scans, thin layer serial cross sections, custom software and sophisticated viewing protocols were used. These protocols used real teeth in the following way: as models, transparencies to demonstrate internal anatomy, multiple types of images that include photographs, surface models and x-rays and single axis and three axis interactivity and stereopsis. Phase II will use the protocols developed in the Phase I project. In addition, the Phase II project will employ improved data acquisition methods and viewing programs to process a sample size of more than 400 primary and permanent teeth. For the purpose of setting these teeth in context, multiple examples of human skulls will be included. By providing both the student and the clinician with fully comprehensive, interactive, 3-dimensional models, models that they can manipulate and control, spatial learning is greatly enhanced.